familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Principality of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky
The Principality of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky (referrred to also as Principality of Pereyaslavl is a Russsian principality which, existed from 1175 to 1302 in Northeast Russia with the center in the city of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky. The principality should not be confused with the Principality of Pereyaslavl, centered on the present day settlement of Pereiaslav-Khmelnytskyi History After the victory of Mikhalko Yuryevich and Vsevolod Yuryevich over his nephew Mstislav and Yaropolk Rostislavich, on June 15, 1175, the brothers divided their possessions into two parts: the principality of Vladimir, where Mikhalko Yuryevich reigned, and the principality of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky, given to Vsevolod Yuryevich. Vsevolod's possessions occupied the upper reaches of the Volga from the modern Zubtsov to Yaroslavl , the main part was along the right bank of the Volga, in the south to the Oka River ; the principality included cities: Tver , Ksnyatin , Yaroslavl, Rostov , Moscow , etc. After Mikhalko's death, in 1176, Vsevolod took over the reign of Vladimir. In 1207 he planted his son Yaroslav Vsevolodovich in Pereyaslavl. The principality was again allocated to the lot by Vsevolod's death and included Tver and Dmitrov . In 1238, Yaroslav was in Kiev, but Pereyaslavl and Tver provided fierce resistance to the Mongols. Pereyaslavl was taken by the Mongol princes together for 5 days . The same resistance was fought by Tver, in which one of the Yaroslav's sons, whose name was not preserved, was killed. Soon Pereyaslavl was restored. After Yaroslav Vsevolodovich's death, the Tver principality separated in the line of descendants of his son Yaroslav. In 1262, in North-Eastern Russia, including Pereyaslavl, there was an uprising of the population against the Mongol-Tatar yoke. To prevent a punitive march, Aleksandr Yaroslavich Nevsky went to the Golden Horde , on the road from where he died in 1263. The Principality was transferred to his son Dmitry Aleksandrovich , who ruled them until 1294 . In 1274 Dmitry Alexandrovich became the Grand Duke of Vladimir, remaining at the same time in Pereyaslavl. This was the time of the greatest prosperity of the principality. Its core was the land around Pleshcheyev Lake. The Principality bordered Moscow, Dmitrov and Tver in the west and north-west, with Rostov, Yuryev-Polsky and Vladimir in the east, southeast and northeast. In 1302 died last Pereslavl-Zaleski Prince Ivan D., left no direct heirs, and the principality of his legacy passed to his uncle, Daniel A. , the first Duke of Moscow , but after approval by the great reign of Vladimir , Mikhail Yaroslavich Tver Pereyaslavl returned to the Grand Duchy of Vladimir 1 , in which he finally fell under the control of the Moscow princes in 1333 - 1363. For the first time Pereyaslavl is mentioned in the testament of Dmitry Donskoy ( 1389 ) 2. The city has since been ruled by Moscow governors ; Sometimes it was given as title to new princes (for example, Dmitri Olgerdovich in 1379-1380, Svidrigailo Olgerdovich in 1408). Notes ↑ BDT, volume "Russia", p.279 ↑ Spiritual diploma (second) of the Grand Duke Dmitri Ivanovich Literature Instemlyarsky A. V. "Great and specific princes of northern Russia in the Tatar period", vol.1-2, St. Petersburg 1889-91. Lyubavsky MK Education of the main state territory of the Great Russian nationality, Leningrad, 1929. Category:Principality of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky Category:Former countries in Russia Category:Former Slavic countries